In Your Arms
by ArinnaVal
Summary: He was able to comfort her in her time of need. Stella/Noctis fic.


_****__**Title: **_**_In Your Arms_**

_**Author: **__**Collab between: Warangel88 & **__**ArinnaVal  
**_

_**Genre: Drama/Romance **_

_**Rating: M  
**_

_**Story Summary: **_**_He was able to comfort her in her time of need._**

_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

* * *

**_In Your Arms_**

_"You're the only that makes me feel safe," Claire, Heroes_

He wasn't very surprised to see Stella starring at the city below or watching the rain fall or perhaps both, her fingers gently pressed against the large glass window when he came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and getting dressed into some dry clothing.

Titus had often teased that he had the best view in the city whenever he came over, especially at night time, seeing the golden and other lights that highlighted the large city and the river that ran through the large city that he had even described as breathtaking.

His dark sapphire blue eyes silently took the blonde's form in clothed in one of his navy blue button up shirts which fell towards her mid thigh, but none of the less showing off her long bare legs and he can faintly see a silver anklet with a star on it, on her right ankle. He would honestly admit that she looked gorgeous in his clothing perhaps even more so than formal dresses that she wears to fundraisers and other events, and perhaps it's because there is something so intimate of Stella wearing his clothing.

He slightly wonders if she was crying, not that she was necessary a cry baby or anything, but finding out that she was being a target for assassins shortly after her father's murder isn't necessary the most comforting of thoughts.

He silently supposes all of this has been piling up within her that she really hasn't been able to grieve properly heck he didn't see her cry at her father's funeral. She had just clutched his hand as she watched the last to her family be buried, whether if it is because the news hasn't quite sank in yet or because she wants to try and be strong.

"Your clothes should be dry in the morning," he said walking up behind her and slightly placing a hand on her silk clad shoulder, and he can slightly see the silent tears rolling down her face through her reflection on the large glass window.

He instantly took her into his arms allowing her to cry softly into his chest, and he even felt her clutch the white silk cloth of his shirt in the middle of his back. Whether if it was because of grief or that she didn't want to let him go, he wasn't quite sure.

"Your safe now Stella," he uttered softly slightly in her ear and other sweet words in her ear.

"I will always protect you."

"I know that and you somehow always managed to make me feel safe," Stella confessed lightly her pink glossed lips curling into a soft smile before looking up at him and although her violet blue eyes were still a bit teary eyed and red her tears had stopped, "Even when we were kids you always managed to make me feel that way."

She slightly brought a hand up to her face feeling her wet cheeks and she is sure that she her cheeks were red.

"I must look awful," she mused lightly Noctis smiled lightly

"You look beautiful, Stella." He replied, as he cupped her face with his hands, and gently pressed his lips against hers; it wasn't really the first time they had kissed each other.

They had kissed each other quite a bit during high school before Stella had moved to Tenebrae with her father after her mother's death, and she had only recently decided to come back a year ago when she had turned 24.

The kiss was soft but none of the less passionate whether if it's a sealment as a promise that he would always protect her and be by her side either as her best friend or as her lover. Although he has silently hoped it was the later and he has ever since they first entered high school, although he was partially too shy to really ask her on a date. They kissed a few time yes but it was mostly because of Stella making the first move than him. He silently supposes that tonight had really his turn that he could make things right this time. Noctis knew that she needed something more than his hug now.

"Don't worry." Stella whispered close to his lips. "You won't break me. You know that."

Noctis looked at her with strange expression on his face. She had caught his hesitation. However, Noctis could feel her lips over his now. He could feel her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Their bodies touched and he could feel her warmth through her clothes.

"What are you doing Stella?" He could not recognize his voice. She slid hands under the hem of his black shirt and looked at his dark sapphire blue eyes.

"I want you, Noct," she said softly against his lips

"You know that I'll always be here." His voice was thick when her fingers worked over the buttons of his white shirt. "Stella." He placed hand over her wrist and searched for her beautiful violet blue eyes. "We don't have to do this."

"But I want to do this!" Stella whispered and his shirt was off. She threw it onto the ground and slid fingers over his strong chest. "I have wanted it for so long."

"Have you ever done this before?" Noctis stared at her tracing fingers. Stella just smiled and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her lips captured his once again and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He asked with thick voice when she pulled back.

"I want to feel alive again." She whispered close to his lips and he took her in his arms. 'Love me. Just love me, Noct…"

He laid her on his large king size bed. The sheets made of silk and navy blue, his favorite color. However, when he pulled back and saw her lying there Noctis smiled. It suited her. Her amazingly blond hair contrasted with his black sheets and made her look so innocent.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered as he worked over the buttons of her shirt.

"I love you." She whispered, looking at him and Noctis removed the shirt from her body. She was fully exposed before his eyes and he swallowed hard.

He had always imagined their first night together. He had imagined her, standing before him like this, but she was even more beautiful than in his dreams.

His head lowered and placed chasing kiss over her breasts. Her hands buried into his hair l and showed him that she liked this. He took one of her pink nipples in his mouth, teasing it until he did not hear her moans and her fists tugging his hair.

"Noct…" She uttered, but he just smiled and continued his path down to her belly, removing her panties as well.

"No…" He heard her surprising whisper, but he lowered his head and his tongue touched her clit. It was quick and sudden move, but wore down her resistance. Her hands fell on the sheets and she left in his hands.

"You have never done this before, have you?' He whispered with satisfaction. It was so good to know that. There was no other man in her life than him. He lowered his head once again and slid his tongue between her wet folds, teasing her, making her scream for more. His thumb rubbed her sensitive spot there and her hips bucked against him.

"Please…" He heard her moan and smiled, before he could kiss her again. She could taste her on his lips and that was the hottest thing she had ever tasted. Noctis was sure. He removed his pants and his boxers and positioned himself between her pale thighs.

"Last chance, Stella." He stared at her loving violet blue eyes. Her elbows were lying at the both sides of her upper body. He saw her smile softly.

"Please." She said instead and he moaned before he could slide into her waiting body. She was thigh and he was careful with her. He was always careful, but this time he knew that it was going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her and pushed forward. Stella screamed from the shock. She hid her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breathing on his skin.

"Are you okay?" Noctis asked her softly.

"Mhm…" He heard her mumbled.

"Stella."

"Please…" She moaned again and this time he tried to move. It was slow and steady moves at first. He was giving her time to adjust at the new feeling. Soon, he felt her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him deeper. "Mhm…" she mumbled and her head fell on the black pillow. "More…" Her eyes opened briefly just to look at him and he just nodded.  
His thrust became faster and Noctis felt her hands grabbing his shoulders. Her breathing hitched and her nails dug into his skin.

"Stella…" He groaned when he felt her tightened around him.

"Noct!" She screamed his name when she came and her eyes widened. Noctis followed her with few lazy moves.

They breathed heavily and he barely found strength to pull out from her. Stella turned her head to him and her face shined.

"Thank you for make me alive again." She said and he could not resist on that face. He lay on his side and wrapped arm over her waist.

"You make me feel alive too." He whispered as he slightly glanced at Stella's serene face. Whether if this had been a mistake or not, he silently supposes time will only tell.

But he does know that he always wants her to be in his arms.

_"Give me a hug a real tight one I need to know that I'm alive," Rinoa, Final Fantasy VIII_

**_-the end_**


End file.
